Batman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Batman is a very desirable card; having a deadly passive and the tied-third highest base damage, he is a formidable foe to face. With the ability to retaliate against incoming specials with a complete counter-attack and the ability to chain into his own specials with his heavy basic attacks, Batman promises to be unrelenting in unleashing Gotham Justice. He is a very rare card to obtain in significant qualities without spending inordinate amounts of credits, as copies of the card can only be found per chance in the above Dawn of Justice-related Booster Packs. Strategy Evasion's effect is similar to Riddler's Staff's and Mother Box's BLINK, but works on both Special 1 and 2 (but not Super Moves); when Batman's opponent uses a Special Attack (Evasion has no effect on non-special status effects, such as Green Arrow/Arrow's passive freeze or Bane/Luchador's passive stun; it will also not activate against a special if he is already stunned or frozen), Batman has an estimated 45% chance to vanish, avoiding all effects from the special, before slamming back down, stunning opponents who are not blocking. It can be blocked, and you are given fairly ample time to do so as your special ends. Unlike Cloak of Destiny and Bane/Luchador's 1 damage stuns, Evasion does damage equal to 24% of Batman's damage stat. Evasion will Always trigger on the first Special Attack that Batman faces. After this, there is the aforementioned chance to occur. Harley Quinn's special 2 always has a chance of triggering Evasion, regardless of what effect she chooses. Evasion can trigger even if Batman is in the middle of his basic attack combo, or when he's being knocked back/down. Evasion's damage effect is melee; if Batman's opponent knocks him back, uses a special attack from range and then blocks, and Evasion triggers, it won't hit them at all. This is particularly useful for specials that are already often done this way, such as Wonder Woman's Shield Toss. Evasion works like tagging for effects like Bane/Luchador's tag-in stun; if Evasion knocks out an opponent and Luchador Bane tags in, the stun would be negated but the unblockable from the stun would be passed to Bane's next hit instead. If Batman uses a special right as Evasion triggers, the tap minigame would appear and the special will not be used, but power is still consumed. Previously, Evasion's counter-attack can be completely negated by tagging out at the moment that Batman is about to slam down. This completely negates all of the damage from the counterattack, as well as the stun, and is easier to perform than using a special at range. This is however changed in 2.13 with the release of The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, as both now snare their opponent until they perform their retaliatory hit. Basic attacks Interactions Good with *'Superman/Injustice 2', The Flash/Reverse Flash: When combined with either of these two, an extremely annoying team revolving around dodging specials can be formed. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Whatever power the opponent does manage to accrue after Killer Frost's passive will be wasted due to Batman's passive. Good Against *'Aquaman/Prime' : When using this character in Online Battle for defense, when Atlantean Hero is used, Batman will simply use his passive and stay out of the game for an indefinite amount of time, making the attacker useless as they cannot do anything, even when he tags out, so eventually he has to quit the game to end it, unless he has 3 bars to use a Super Move that will end the game. (Bug) *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': Batman has the ability to avoid Deathstroke's infamous SP1. *'Killer Frost': Batman has the chance to avoid the very powerful effects from Frost's SP1 and also has a reliable source of damage that doesn't rely on his activation of special attacks. Countered By *'The Flash/Metahuman': The Flash's passive massively increases the speed and damage output of his basic attacks, rendering Batman's passive defenseless against it. *'Arkham Knight': Arkham Knight's infamous powerful basic attacks are an excellent way to deal damage without triggering Evasion. *'Arrow Green Arrow': Since he relies heavily on his combo ender, and is able to use his specials while Batman is frozen (from his freeze arrow), which will not trigger Evasion. Additionally, if you use his SP11 immediately after the poison or bomb arrows, the knockback makes it ranged, thus Batman will not be able to deal any damage on his counterattack against Green Arrow. This can be difficult to master at first, but it is useful. *'Bane/Luchador': Batman cannot evade while stunned, leaving him open to a huge Cloak of Destiny-boosted SP1's from Bane. Abilities Dawn of Justice Batman's Explosive Batarangs are same as Arkham Knight Batman's. With a large number of hits, a fast starting animation, along with facts that his heavy basic combo can be chained into it, making it almost impossible for his opponent to block. His heavy-combos can be chained into Gotham Justice as well. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *He was first revealed in a preview on the WB Games forums, and also showcased the other 2 heroes from the movie, Superman/Dawn of Justice and Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice. During the preview, his base damage is shown as 1400 but in-game he turns out to have 1300 base damage. *He has the same base stats as Wonder Woman/Justice League (1300, 1200). *The batarangs he uses are same as the ones in Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice, with notable differences from the default batarang like it is silver on both edges instead of just the top, and has one sharp point on the bottom instead of three. *There might possibly be a glitch involving his passive: if an opponent uses one of their specials while your Batman is using his basic combo and Batman's passive activates, he will not use the smoke to disappear. Instead, after the opponent finishes using their special, they will just automatically get stunned. *Dawn of Justice Batman's Explosive Batarang does 7 hits, the most of any special 1, tied with Batman/Arkham Knight's Explosive Batarang and Static's Taser Trap. ** Additionally, both of the latest versions of Batman don't have the bats flying upwards from the bottom of the screen when checking out their character model! *The Batmobile seen in his Super Move is the normal Batmobile used by most other Batman characters and not the one seen in his corresponding movie, unlike Batman/Beyond, Batman/Beyond Animated and Batman/Arkham Knight, who all have their own unique Batmobiles. However, interestingly enough, this Batmobile can be seen in the Batcave background. *Just like all other characters with a Stun chance on tag in, he can KO'd an opponent when his passive is triggered, but unlike the others, he can knock them out WITHOUT having their health already reduced to 1. *He has a very similar passive to The Flash/Wally West Rebirth. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Stun Category:Evasion Category:Snare